


when art imitates life

by displayheartcode



Series: September Drabbles [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Joe is having trouble drawing his favorite subject.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: September Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931752
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	when art imitates life

Joe swipes his thumb at the half-finished drawing, smudging the outline of soulful eyes. “It’s becoming difficult to draw you.”

“Am I not a cooperative enough muse?” Nicky raises an eyebrow. “Too much clothing?”

“It’s not that.” Joe wipes at the charcoal that stains his fingers. “It’s been too long since you really smiled.”

“I smiled at Andy’s joke the other day.”

“You know what I mean, hayati.” Joe tosses his sketchbook to the floor. The memory of the lab makes his blood cold, ruining every drawing. "It’s been too long since any of us really smiled, to be honest.”


End file.
